Desire Deutsch
by Naurring
Summary: Ein unstillbares Verlangen treibt Erestor mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett...


**Disclaimer:** Es gehört alles J.R.R.Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Für meine Pflaumenmuse und Betareaderin Gluecifa, weil sie Slash doch so überaus liebt. Hat ne Ewigkeit gedauert, aber hier hast du die überarbeitete Version. Sie hat sogar doppelt so viele Wörter wie die Alte.

**Desire**

Entnervt warf sich Erestor erneut auf die andere Seite. Es war schon spät in der Nacht, doch noch immer konnte er keinen Schlaf finden. Etwas hielt ihn wach, ein Verlangen, das geradezu danach schrie gestillt zu werden. Doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich noch dagegen.

Er starrte eine Weile auf die dunkle Wand seines Schlafzimmers und versuchte so ruhig und gleichmäßig wie möglich zu atmen und an nichts anderes als an gar nichts zu denken, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm endlich gelingen würde einzuschlafen. Nach zwei Minuten drehte er sich mit einem verärgerten Laut erneut um und strampelte wütend die Decke von sich, als sie ihn dabei behinderte.

Erestor kniff die fest die Augen zusammen und wagte einen neuen Versuch, dieses Mal versuchte er an irgendetwas Beruhigendes zu denken, etwas Neutrales, etwas Einschläferndes, Lindirs Gesang, die Katze, die seit einiger Zeit im Haus herumstreunte, die Arbeit, die am Morgen auf ihn wartete...

Nein, nicht daran, oh nein, bloß nicht daran, Erestor, hör sofort auf, denk an alles, nur nicht daran...´

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Erneut hatte sich Elrond in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf, das ging jetzt schon seit Tagen so, tagsüber war es ja gerade noch erträglich, aber sobald er sich dann abends hinlegte um zu schlafen... Überhaupt war es nur Elronds Schuld. Er hatte ihn verführt. Zuerst hatte er es nicht gewollt, doch Elrond hatte ihn solange bedrängt, bis er schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

Und jetzt verfolgte es ihn, dieser eine Moment, dieses eine würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr loslassen. Und er würde sich auf ewig wünschen es noch einmal zu tun.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer stemmte Erestor sich schließlich hoch und stand auf. Es half alles nichts. Er musste es einfach tun. Nur Elrond konnte ihm jetzt helfen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas über dem Gewand, das er zu Schlafen trug, anzuziehen; um diese Zeit würde er ohnehin niemandem begegnen und Elrond und er kannten sich schon so lange, dass es ihn kaum stören würde.

So lautlos wie es nur einer vom schönen Volk konnte schlich Erestor durch das letzte heimelige Haus zu Elronds Räumen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ihn sah, dennoch wollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass am Morgen ganz Imladris darüber redete, dass er mitten in der Nacht Elrond aufgesucht hatte.

Deshalb stockte ihm auch der Atem, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum – und sah die streunende weiße Katze im Gang stehen und ihn neugierig beobachten, bevor sie davonhuschte.

Erleichtert atmete Erestor auf und ging dann weiter. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, den Halbelben so spät noch stören zu müssen, aber er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Das Verlangen war übermächtig. Er musste es jetzt einfach tun.

Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, zögerte er deshalb auch nur kurz, bevor er seine rechte Hand hob und and die Tür klopfte. Er musste nicht lange warten bis sich die Tür öffnete und ein erstaunter Elrond vor ihm stand. Überraschenderweise war er noch vollständig bekleidet, anscheinend hatte er ebenfalls noch nicht geschlafen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Dann lächelte Elrond ihn an und trat mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zurück, um Erestor Platz zu machen.

„Erestor, mein Freund, komm herein."Leise schloss er die Tür, als der dunkelhaarige Elb in seinen Gemächern stand. „Womit kann ich dir zu so später Stunden noch behilflich sein?"

Erestor sah sich kurz im Raum um. Im Kamin brannte ein helles Feuer und auf einem Tisch lagen eine Menge Papiere und Bücher. Neben einem geöffneten Tintenfass lag eine Schreibfeder, außerdem standen eine gläserne Karaffe zusammen mit einem Glas auf dem Tisch, beide gefüllt mit, wie Erestor vermutete Wein.

Verlegen wandte er sich zu Elrond um. „Nun... weißt du..."Es war ihm peinlich es auszusprechen, seinem Freund zu gestehen, was ihn nun schon seit Tagen um den Schlaf brachte.

Elrond sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und hob fragend die Augenbraue. Erestor schluckte und betrachtete nervös den vor ihm stehenden Herrn von Bruchtal. Elrond trug eine smaragdgrüne Robe und obwohl er bereits seit dem morgen auf den Beinen war, hatten es bis jetzt nur wenige Haarsträhnen geschafft, den geflochtenen Zöpfen zu entkommen. Wie immer perfekt, stellte Erestor fest.

Elronds Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück höher, als Erestor ihn anstarrte, und rissen ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. Er atmete tief durch, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte dann: „Weißt du, Elrond, es geht um..."Er stockte erneut. „Es fällt mir schwer es auszusprechen... es ist eigentlich ziemlich dumm... Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch... daran, als wir vor fünf Tagen zusammen gegessen haben... Danach, meine ich... als du..."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Elrond zu lachen begann. „Erestor, ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst."Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und schloss das Tintenfass. „Ich glaube, hierzu komme ich heute sowieso nicht mehr."Er griff nach seinem Glas und der Karaffe, bedeutete Erestor sich ein zweites Glas von einem Regal zu nehmen und ging dann auf die Tür zu, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. „Komm mit."

Innendrin war es dunkel, die Kerzen, die Erestor am Kamin entzündet und mitgenommen hatte, waren die einzige Lichtquelle. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf Elronds Bett. Elrond goss Erestor Wein ein und füllte auch sein Glas noch einmal auf, bevor er beides auf einen kleinen Schrank neben seinem Bett stellte.

Erestor nippte an seinem Wein und sah erwartungsvoll zu wie Elrond den Schrank öffnete und ein kleines verziertes Holzkästchen herausholte. Eine Weile hielt er es nur auf seinem Schoß fest und sah Erestor amüsiert an, der schon gierig auf das Kästchen starrte. Dann lachte er erneut und öffnete es schließlich.

„Oh Erestor, was habe ich da nur angerichtet?"

Erestor grinste ihn an und griff in das Kästchen hinein. „Tja, mein lieber Elrond. Da hättest du auch vorher dran denken können. Jetzt ist es zu spät."Er biss genüsslich ein Stück von der Schokolade in seiner Hand ab und ließ sich dann auf das Bett zurücksinken.

„Elrond, du hast mich gerettet. Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt keine Schokolade bekommen hätte, wäre ich wahnsinnig geworden."

„Da kannst du ja nur froh sein, dass du mich hast."

Für den Rest der Nacht lagen beide Elben zusammen auf Elronds Bett, tranken Wein und aßen Schokolade.

Ende


End file.
